Star Wars: The Clone Wars Porn Fanfic
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a porn fanfic about Star Wars The Clone Wars. I will try to do about 30-50 chapters about all kinds of different characters from the tv show like Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Ashoka, Bariss, Shaak Ti, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Aayla Secura. I hope you guys will enjoy this porn fanfic. If you guys have any ideas for future chapters just tell me below in the comments!
1. Ashoka's alone time

Ashoka Tano stepped of the Republic Gunship. She turned around and faced the Gunship. She waved at Captain Rex and the rest of his men. She then turned around and began walking across the gigantic hanger.

Ashoka and Anakin had just gotten back from a mission on Tatooine. Anakin was in the bridge talking with the Jedi Council over hologram.

Ashoka felt like she had been walking for hours. She finally reached the elevator at the other side of the hanger. They were aboard Anakin's Republic Ship. Ashoka pressed the button to the elevator. The door closed. Ashoka was SUPER horny. She was on Tatooine for 2 weeks! She didn't have a chance to get off at all down there! Her clothes were always wet because of her throbbing pussy. Every time Ashoka looked over at Anakin, he would have a gigantic boner in his pants. This would make her even wetter.

She always had a crush on Anakin. She thought he was SUPER hot! She often masturbates about him. She would close her eyes and finger herself and pretend Anakin was doing it. It always felt great!

The elevator door opened. Ashoka walked out of the elevator and into the hallway. She took a right and walked into her room. She laid down on her bed. She needed to madturbate badly! Ashoka began rubbing her crotch area from the outside of her clothing. She then took her bra off and through it on the floor. She grabbed her tiny teenage tits and squeezed them tightly.

Ashoka then took her pants and panties off. She looked down at her teenage shaven pussy. She smiled at the sight of it. Ashoka then put her fingers on her pussy lips. She began rubbing her clit softly.

Ashoka then began rubbing her clit faster and faster! She could feel it coming! Ashoka then squirted all over her bed. Ashoka sighed in relief. She then realized she was still horny. It's been so long since she had masturbated and had to do it again! Ashoka then took her index finger and slowly inserted it into her soaking wet pussy.

Ashoka gasped at the feeling of her finger inside her pussy. Ashoka then added her middle finger in. She slowly pushed it deeper and deeper into her pussy. Ashoka then began moving her fingers back and forth. It felt amazing! Ashoka screamed in pleasure!

Ashoka then added a third finger inside her tight virgin love hole. She shoved her fingers in and out! Ashoka screamed again as she came all over her fingers. Ashoka then slowly pulled her fingers out of her pussy and began licking her pussy juices off of them. She loves the way she tastes!

Ashoka then sensed something. She realized that Anakin was coming! "Shit!" Whispered Ashoka. She didn't have time to put her panties on. She quickly put her shorts on. She was about to reach for her bra but was too late. Anakin was at her doorway.

Ashoka was facing her bed. Her back was to Anakin. "Oh snips! My bad. I didn't know you were changing." Anakin said nervously. "It's ok." Ashoka said. She turned around. Anakin stared his padawans young teenage tits. "Did you need to tell me something, master." Ashoka asked. Anakin then looked up at his young padawans face. Anakin cleared his throat. "You are needed on the bridge." Anakin then said.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Alright! Let's go." Ashoka said. She turned around and grabbed her bra. She slipped it on and walked out into the hallway next to her master. "Alright." Anakin said.

They both started walking down the hallway. Ashoka looked over at her master. He had a gigantic boner! This made Ashoka smile. They took a left towards the elevator. They both entered the elevator. Ashoka looked over at her masters boner again. All Ashoka could think about was his monster cock inside of her tight soaking wet virgin pussy.


	2. The Gloryhole

The elevator door opened. Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano walked out. The blast door in front of them opened. They continued into the bridge. They walked up to the hologram in the middle of the room. Obi- Wan, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda were on it.

"Greetings." Master Windu said. Anakin and Ashoka bowed. "Greetings Master." They both replied. There was a brief moment of silence. "Spies on the planet Naboo have sent us some secret Intel. Count Dooku is on Naboo and is secretly producing clones there." Obi-Wan said. Anakin and Ashoka nodded. "Don't worry masters. We'll take care of this personally." Anakin replied. "May the force be with you." Yoda said right before the ended the hologram.

Anakin turned around. He looked at Admiral Yularen. "Set coordinates for Naboo." Anakin said. Yularen nodded. "Yes General Skywalker!" He replied.

Anakin and Ashoka both left the bridge. They walked towards the elevator. The doors closed. They went back down to the floor their rooms are on. The door opened. They both walked down.

Ashoka took a left and went into the restroom. She opened the stall and locked the door behind her. Ashoka pulled her pants down and sat on the stall. She began peeing. Ashoka looked to her left to see a hole in the wall. "What the?" Ashoka said quietly. Then a gigantic dick popped through the hole. Ashoka's mouth dropped!

Ashoka stared at the gigantic dick right in front of her. She loved the way it looked. It was so big and juicy. She smiled at the sight of it.

Ashoka then slowly wrapped her hand around the dick. She liked the way it felt. Ashoka began slowly stroking the cock up and down. Ashoka though it was pretty fun. It was even better since the dick was about 10 inches long!

Ashoka then put her mouth on the head of the dick. She sucked on it quietly. She did this while stroking the shaft. Ashoka then slowly moved her mouth all the way down this mans gigantic shaft until the head slammed into the back of her throat. Ashoka began sucking his gigantic cock. Her head went back and forth as she tried to fit all of this mans meat inside of her nice and warm mouth.

Ashoka continued deepthroating this mysterious mans monster cock! His cock disappeared inside Ashoka's tiny teenage mouth. Ashoka could hear the mysterious man groan. Ashoka knew what this meant. She got ready. The man then blew his load down Ashoka's throat. Ashoka swallowed it all.

Ashoka then slowly pulled the gigantic monster cock out of her cum filled mouth and throat. The man pulled his dick back to his side. Ashoka then pulled her pants up and walked out of the stall. She walked out of the girls bathroom. She smiled. She then took a right and continued down the hallway towards her room.

Anakin then walked around the corner by the girls restroom. He smiled. "I don't know who that was, but she is really good at giving head." Anakin said still smiling. Anakin's starship was carrying 30 Togrutas on it from the planet Ryloth. 20 of hem were female. Anakin had know idea that Ashoka was the one that sucked him off. Ashoka didn't know either.

Anakin walked down the hallway and took a right. He walked up to Ashoka's room. He peeked inside. Ashoka had her bra off and was taking her pants off. She was facing her bed so all Anakin could see was her tiny teenage buttcheeks. Anakin smiled. He then turned around and continued walking towards his room.


	3. Padme's little secret

Padme walked out of the Republic Senate building quickly. She continued walking until she reached her Naboo Ship on the far side of the landing pad. She closed the ramp behind her. She then started the ship and began flying towards her apartment.

Padme could feel something. She looked down. Her pants were soaking wet! Anakin has been gone on his mission for so long! She hasent had an orgasm in over a month. Padme was super horny. She wanted to fuck every single thing in sight!

Padme then slowly landed on the landing pad near her apartment where she lived. Padme opened the ramp and walked out. Jar Jar Binks was there. "Greetings you majesty." Jar Jar Binks said politely. "Hello." Padme replied quietly. Jar Jar looked down at the queens crotch. "Why at yousa wet?" Jar Jar asked. Padme looked up at Jar Jar. "Just because!" She said in a rude tone. Padme then began walking twice as fast as before.

Padme ran quickly into her apartment building. Jar Jar followed her. Padme ripped her shirt off. Then she took her socks and shoes off. Padme jumped on the couch. "What are yousa doing?" Jar Jar asked. Padme looked up at Jar Jar. "I'm horny as hell and need to orgasm!" Padme shouted. Jar Jar smiled. He had never heard Padme talk dirty like this before.

Padme then pulled her bra off revealing her gigantic boobs. Jar Jar got a boner. Padme grabbed her boobs and began squeezing them intensely. She then pulled her panties down revealing her tight pink pussy lips to Jar Jar. Padme then out her fingers on her pussy and began rubbing it as fast as she could. She moaned loudly. Padme didn't care that Jar Jar was there watching her. She was too horny to care.

Padme kept on running her clit as fast as she could. Padme then looked up at Jar Jar, who was staring right at her. "Get over her!" Padme demanded. Jar Kar did as he was told. "Eat me out!" Padme said loudly. Jar Jar smiled. "Yousa count on me senator!" Jar Jar said. He then pulled his long tongue out and began eating the senators pink pussy lips.

Padme moaned in pleasure. She hasent felt this good in a long time! Jar Jar ate Padme out rapidly. Padme then got on the floor. She got on all fours. The pulled Jar Jar's dick out from under his underwear. She held it in her hand. It was huge! It was about 10-12 inches! "I'm gonna suck your gigantic gungan dick dry!" Padme said Seductevely. Jar Jar smiled.

Padme began slowly stroking Jar Jar Bink's massive member. Jar Jar moaned softly. Padme then began kissing Jar Jar's dick all over. She then continued by licking up and down his shaft.

Padme then put her mouth on the head of Jar Jar's dick. She slowly slid her mouth down his shaft until she felt Jar Jar's head hit the back of her throat. This made Padme gag.

Padme continued to suck on the gungans gigantic monster cock. Padme's head went back and forth on his dick. Jar Jar moaned and moaned as he got closer and closer to climax. Jar Jar couldn't hold it in anymore. He could feel his orgasm coming close. Padme could feel Jar Jars dick begin pumping. He then shot a gigantic load of jizz down the young senators throat.

Padme slowly slid her mouth off of Jar Jar big cock. Padme was still horny. She needed to get fucked!

Padme smiled at Jar Jar. "You wanna fuck my soaking wet cunt with your gigantic gungan cock?" Padme asked seductevely. Jar Jar nodded in excitement. Padme then turned around and got in doggy style position. Jar Jar slowly entered his dick inside of the senators throbbing pussy.

Padme let out a gasp. Jar Jar's duck felt soooooooo good inside of her pussy. "Oh! Harder! Harder!" Yelled Padme. Jar Jar did as the young senator requested. Be began thrusting his gungan dick deep into the senators pussy. Padme moaned loudly.

Padme screamed in pleasure as she came all over the gungans dick. Padme let out a gasp. Jar Jar then pulled out. "I'm not done just yet." Padme said. "I still need you to do one more thing."

Padme put her hands on her asscheeks and spread them out widely. "I want you to fuck my tight brown asshole." Padme demanded. "Mesa love to!" Jar Jar said happily. Jar Jar put his dick at the enterence of the senators young asshole. He slid it in.

Padme gasped as it entered. Padme's cum made a good lube! "Faster! Harder! Deeper!" Commanded the young senator. Jar Jar did as he was told and fucked Padme's asshole as hard and deep as he could. Padme screamed as Jar Jar spread her asshole apart. "Mesa cumming!" Jar Jar yelled. He then blew his load deep inside the senators asshole. He let out a sigh in relief.

Jar Jar then pulled his enormous dick out of Padme's asshole. Padme was exhausted. She was laying on her stomach on the floor next to the couch. "It was a pleasure having you come over." Padme said with a smile. Jar Jar smiled and then left the young senator in her apartment on the floor with a gigantic gape in her ass with his cum flowing out of it.


	4. Shaak Ti's help

Ashoka Tano opened her eyes. It was 8:00 in the morning. The Jedi Temple was silent. Ashoka had just gotten back from a mission with her master, Anakin Skywalker. She was exhausted.

Ashoka took the blanket off of her body. She was completely naked. She looked down at her teenage boobs. They were perfect. She also had a perfect shaven pussy. Ashoka smiled. She loved the way she looked.

A comlink started to go off. It was on Ashoka's dresser. Ashoka picked it up. She answered it. It was Jedi Master Shaak Ti. "Good morning, Ashoka." Shaak Ti said with a smile. "Good morning." Ashoka replied with a yawn. Shaak Ti could see that Ashoka was naked. "Come down to my quarters as soon as you get dressed." Shaak Ti said. Ashoka looked down and realized she was still naked. "Uhh...yes master Shaak Ti." Ashoka replied.

She turned the comlink off. Ashoka then slid on her revealing clothes and then walked out of her room.

She walked down the empty hallways of the Jedi Temple. There was dead silence. Nobody else in the Jedi Council was awake. Ashoka's then took a right towards Jedi Master Shaak Ti's room.

Ashoka approached he door. It slid open. Asshole walked in. The door closed behind her. Asshole looked up to see Shaak Ti meditating in the middle of the room. "Sit young padawan." Shaak Ti said. Ashoka did what she was told and sat.

"Have you been feeling angry recently?" Shaak Ti asked. Ashoka looked up at the Jedi Master. "Actually, yes master." She replied. "It is just as I though." Shaak Ti said.

Shaak Ti stood up. "Is something wrong?" Ashoka asked as she stood up. "Nothing it wrong yet young padawan. You are getting close to the path of the dark side though. Have you been releasing well recently?" Shaak Ti asked.

Ashoka looked confused. "What do you mean master?" Ashoka asked. Shaak Ti smiled. "Have you been able to orgasm easily?" The Jedi Master asked. Ashoka blushed. "I haven't been able to master." Ashoka replied.

Shaak Ti walked over to Ashoka. "There's our problem then. Strip your clothes." Shaak Ti commanded. Ashoka paused for a second and then continued with her orders.

"What are we doing master?" Ashoka asked as she took off her clothes. Shaak Ti turned and faced the wall. "I'm going to help you cum!" She said as she turned back towards Ashoka. She was completely naked now.

Shaak Ti then dropped her robe. She was naked. Ashoka stared at her giant bouncing tits and her shaven pussy lips. She walked up to Ashoka and pressed her lips against hers. They both moaned.

The two Jedi began making out. Ashoka grabbed Shaak Ti's boobs. She squeezed them softly. Shaak Ti moaned. The Jedi Master then moved her hand down to Ashoka's pussy. She began rubbing it soflty. This made Ashoka moan.

The two Jedi French kissed each other. Both moaned in pleasure. Shaak Ti slid one finger inside of Ashoka's soaking wet pussy. Ashoka screamed in pleasure. She squeezed Shaak Ti's breasts even harder.

Ashoka then took her other hand and placed it on Shaak Ti's pussy lips. She began running the Jedi masters clit. Shaak Ti moaned. She slid another finger inside of Ashoka's teenage pussy.

"I can make you feel even better." Master Shaak Ti said with a smile. Ashoka took her hand off of the Jedi Masters pussy. "I'll do whatever it takes, master!" Ashoka said cheerfully.

Ashoka then laid down on the bed. Shaak Ti crawled up to her. She leaned her head in towards the young padawans pussy. She began licking her clit softly. Ashoka let out a soft moan.

Shaak Ti moved her tongue deeper into Ashoka's tight pussy. She then began to lick faster. Ashoka grabbed onto the pillows and squeezed them as she got closer to climax.

Shaak Ti then took a finger and slowly put it inside of Ashoka's tight pussy as she licked the young padawans clit. "Mmhm this feels so good master!" Ashoka moaned

Ashokas comlink then started going off. It was Anakin. Ashoka answered it but made it to where Anakin could only see her face. "Snips, I need you down here right away. There's a mission briefing we need to go over." Anakin said to the young padawan. "I'll be there in few minutes master!" Ashoka replied. She turned the comlink off.

Shaak Ti lifted her head off of Ashoka's pussy and pulled her finger out. "You need to get dressed and head to your master. We'll continue this some other time." Shaak Ti said with a smile. Ashoka smiled back.

The young padawan then for her clothes back on and started running down to the briefing room where her master was waiting for her.


	5. Obi Wan and Padme's mission

Padme Amidala pulled her ship out of light speed. She gazed her eyes on the desert world of Tatootine. It was the planet her husband lived on as a kid. It's full of scum and is controlled by the hutts.

Padme started flying towards the planet below. She flew through the atmosphere. She flew out into the middle of nowhere. She landed her ship. Padme got up from her chair and grabbed a small blaster. She put it in her holster. She was wearing her white jumpsuit.

The young senator walked out of her ship. She closed the ramp behind her. She continued walking towards a giant skeleton half buried into the sand. She walked under it.

"It's about time you showed up." Said a familiar voice. Padme looked to her left. Obi Wan Kenobi was leaning on part of the skeleton smiling. "Sorry it took so long." Padme replied. Obi wan walked over to Padme. "It's alright. Let's just get this over with." He said as he pulled his hood over his head. They both walked out of the skeleton and began walking north.

The Jedi master and young senator continued walking for about another 30 minutes until they reached their destination. They could see a town. "Ah we've arrived." Obi Wan said cheerfully. "Do you really think Aurra Sing is hiding in here?" Padme asked. Obi wan looked over towards the young senator. "I'm not sure, but something must be done quickly. Aurra Sing must be taken in." He said as he clinched his fist. They began walking towards the town.

The two then entered the town. A bunch of the citizens stared at them. They stuck out with their different clothing. The two then approached a bar. "This should be the place." Obi Wan said. They then continued inside of the bar.

The first thing Padme say as she walked in was a bunch of drunken men and woman making out and fucking. "This is disgusting." She said to herself. They continued into the bar.

"You go look around in here while I check the back." Obi wan said. He walked away from the young senator. A man walked up behind the senator and grabbed her ass. "You wanna have a good time?" The man asked. Padme shoved the man off of her. "Get away from me!" She shouted.

Padme then looked across the room to see Aurra Sing. They made eye contact. Aurra sing then got up and walked into a room in the bar. She smiled as she entered the room. Padme then quickly ran over to the room. She entered the room.

Padme didn't see anyone in the room. She then got nailed in the back of the head by Aurra sing. Aurra grabbed Padme and laid her down on a table. She tied her up. "What do we have here? A hot young senator out in the outer rim?" Aurra said with a smile.

"What do you want with me!" Padme asked. Aurra laughed. She got on top of the table and climbed on top of Padme. "I want to make you scream." She said with a smile. She then leaned down and kissed Padme on the lips. Padme tried to resist but couldn't. Aurra kept on kidding the young senator. She then grabbed her boob and squeezed it.

Aurra then stopped. She reached down to Padme's shirt and pulled it up over her boobs. She looked down at the senators perfect little breasts. Her nipples were hard and yummy looking. Aurra bent over and licked the senators nipples. "Stop it!" Padme said. Aurra didn't stop. "Stop it!" Padme said again louder.

Aurra looked up at Padme. She smiled. She then scooted back on the table. She took Padme's pants and slowly slid them to her ankles. Aurra then spread Padme's legs out. "Mmhm that's a nice pussy you have there!" It's so small and shaven and-" Aurra then stuck one finger inside of the senator. "Mmhm and it's tight too." She finished.

Aurra then leaned her head down and began licking Padme's pussy. Padme tried not to moan. Aurra licked all over the former queens cunt. She made sure to taste every inch of it.

Padme's pussy was now starting to drip. "Mmhm I see your getting wet. I'm really wet too you know! Wanna try some?" Aurra said as she scooted up to Padme's head. Aurra ripped a hole in her pants right where her vagina is at. She then sat down on the senators face.

"Mmhm yes! Shove your tongue up my fuckhole!" Aurra moaned. Padme did as the bounty hunter said. She didn't want her to kill her. "Mmhm this fees so good!" Aurra groaned.

Obi Wan sensed something. "Padme's in danger!" He said to himself. He then turned back around and starting running towards Padme's direction.

Aurra's pussy was now dripping all over Padme's Face. "I'm gonna cum!" Aurra yelled as her pusys juice ran down Padme's face. The bounty hunter then hopped off of the table. She leaned over and kissed the senator on the lips once again. "I hope you enjoyed that darling." She said.

Obi Wan ran into the room. "Hands up Aurra! You've lost!" Obi Wan shouted. Aurra turned around. She pulled out a blaster. "Damn you Jedi!" She shouted as she shot her blaster.

Obi wan then quickly ignited his lightsaber and deflected the shots. Aurra shot again. Obi wan deflected the shot back at Aurra. It hit her in the shoulder.

The Jedi master ran up to Aurra and handcuffed her. He then untied Padme off the table. "Are you ok?" Obi wan asked. Padme's face was plastered by Aurra's Pusy juice and her boobs were showing and her pants were down. "Yes I'm alright." Padme said as she pulled her pants back up. She then pulled her shirt back down.

"She ate my pussy like she hasent eaten in days!" Aurra said with a smile. Padme gave her a look. "Let's take her back to the ship." Obi Wan said. "Agreed." Padme replied.

They walked out of the bar and through the city. Padme looked over to see something she wanted in a shop. "I"m going to buy something. I'll be there in a little bit." Padme said. "Ok." Obi wan replied.

Padme walked over to the shop. She then looked over to see a man running towards her. He hit her in the head with the butt of his rifle.

Padme opened her eyes. She could feel something wet on her face and then remembered it was just Aurra's pussy juices from earlier. Padme then realized she wasent on the ship. She looked around. It was dark. She looked down at her body and realized she was completely naked.

Her hands were free but she had something around her neck. Padme couldn't tell what it was. The lights then turned on. She heard a laugh. Padme then turned around to see she was chained to Jabba the Hutt and that she was now his slave.


End file.
